The poison of XANA
by BabyBird101
Summary: what will happen when XANA gets into one of the character's heads? surely nothing good but what if he found a way to poisan that character? first code lyoko fanfiction hope i got the characters right and hope you like it :D NO LONGER ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich was running down the halls of Kadick academy. It  
had been a normal day until that telltale beep from Jerimie's laptop  
that meant XANA was attacking.  
"What do you think is the problem today?" asked Odd, keeping pace with Ulrich.  
"Not sure," said Yumi coming up from behind him. Ulrich felt the usual  
blush creeping up his face whenever she showed up stop it Ulrich told  
himself you're kidding yourself if you think she'll go out with you.  
They reached the passage in the school grounds and opened the sewer  
hole. One after another they climbed down. As soon as he grabbed his  
skate board Ulrich's phone began to ring. It was Jerimie.  
Ulrich flipped the top open and pressed the answer button. "We're on  
our way Jerimie," said Ulrich impatiently.  
"Well hurry, Alieta is here and she insists on going into lyoko by herself."  
Ulrich balanced on the wooden board as he sped down the underground  
passage way. "She has energy beams now and she can be de-virtualized  
it's not as big a problem as before," argued Ulrich.  
"It doesn't matter we need her to shut off the tower and if she gets  
de-virtualized we have to wait until tomorrow before we can shut it  
off." Jerimie was panicking now Ulrich could hear it in his voice.  
"All right, all right we're on the bridge we'll be there in a moment.  
Tell Alieta to wait."  
Then Ulrich hung up his phone.  
They arrived in the super computer room "head down Alieta's there already"\  
When Odd Yumi and Ulrich arrived Alieta was indeed there tapping her  
foot in annoyance. "You're here!" she cried and jumped in the scanner.  
Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Alieta, Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!  
The five of them dropped onto the ground in the ice sector.  
"The tower is fifty kilometers to your left it's surrounded by ice and  
it might take a while to penetrate," said Jerimie from the super  
computer room.  
"We might need—alright" Odd interrupted himself by crying out happily  
as his hover board appeared. They all got there rides and they were  
off.  
"Wait!" screamed Jerimie when they were not ten feet from the glacier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews… and I'm not stealing anyone's ideas. I hope you like the next part :D**

**Me: I own code lyoko! :D**

**Ulrich: no you don't **

**Me: no I don't if I did there would be more**

_"Wait!" screamed Jerimie when they were not ten feet from the glacier._

"What is it, Einstein?" asked Odd.

"You mean you can't see it?" asked Jerimie's voice.

"What are you talking about Jerimie there's nothing there" said Alieta gently.

"There seems to be some sort of wall there" answered Jerimie.

Ulrich shook his head "I'll go forward and see if anything happens" he turned the handle on his hover cycle and shot forward through the mist.

To everyone else it looked like a white mist swirled around Ulrich and zoomed through him. To Jerimie the wall simply disappeared.

"It's gone" said Jerimie incredulously.

The rest of the group caught up to Ulrich who had stopped looking around him, confused.

"Is something wrong, Ulrich?" asked Yumi. Ulrich shook his head and smiled.

"No actually I feel great" his smile grew and he said "so where's this tower Jerimie?" Jerimie directed the group toward the tall marble animated tower.

"This will be easy" said Alieta getting off of Yumi hover transport and walking up to the tower.

"Don't jinx it!" cried Odd just as he was shot in the back and de-virtualized.

Yumi, Alieta and Odd turned around and saw the creature walking toward them.

"I've never seen that one before" said Alieta.

"Nor have I," said Jerimie from the computer lab "But I would be careful we don't know what it does" because in front of them was a werewolf of sorts. It had a long snot muscular arms and a power full tail.

"We'll take it" said Yumi bringing out her lethal fans. "Alieta get inside" Ulrich nodded his head and revved his bike towards the monster.

"You distract it I'll get around to the back and get it in the head" Ulrich said. Yumi nodded and Ulrich revved his bike again.

It seemed to be working for a minute but the moment Yumi tried to shoot it, but it lost interest in her and threw Ulrich back twenty yards with a flick of its tail.

"Ulrich!" cried Yumi.

Ulrich stood and attacked the monster with both his samurai swords. The beast turned on him and, snarling ferociously, bit him on the leg. That gave Ulrich the moment he needed and he grabbed the sword into the symbol of XANA on the creature fore head.

The wolf started to de-virtualized but it was slow. It jumped on Ulrich, knocking him to the ground; it put its paw on the lyoko warrior's head and press down hard.

Life points began draining from Ulrich just as Yumi cut the creature again and it disappeared.

**Thank you for all that liked this story or reviewed. I also want to thank ****Lunasky198 (previously known as _LyokoWarrior4Evurr) _she is amazing and helped inspire this chapter and some chapters in the making… now**

**Ulrich: no I won't do it**

**Me: yes you will**

**Ulrich: no**

**Me: please**

**Ulrich: fine**

**Me: :D**

**Ulrich: please review, I said it happy now**

**Me: yes**


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like what little there is! :D**_  
_

_Life points began draining from Ulrich just as Yumi cut the creature again and it disappeared._

"Thanks Yumi" Ulrich, but he sounded a little out of breath.

"No problem" she turned to see a block shooting at their two friends.

"let's go!" said Ulrich excitedly and ran at a super sprint towards the block.

Ulrich fought like a whirlwind, slashing and jabbing at the blocks and in a few moments nothing was left as the remnants of the creatures exploded.

"Whoa, Ulrich where did you learn to do that!?" asked odd.

"I don't know," Ulrich said "but— I" he cut himself off as his knees buckled under him and he fell over, moaning in pain.

"Ulrich!" cried the team.

"Guys, what happened all Ulrich's life points are gone but he isn't de-virtualizing," said Jerimie's voice from the computer room. Then he yelled again "oh no three mega-tanks are on their way!"

"I'll help," choked Ulrich.

"no way, you're in no condition to help," protested Yumi.

"yea, Ulrich you'd get in their way" agreed Jerimie.

Then Ulrich stood up and his eyes went blank, "no I can do it," he in a monotone. He pulled his swords from his back and ran with his super sprint towards the monsters. Then just as he got next to the monster his whole body began to glow. Yumi and odd ran to catch up. But just as they got there Ulrich glow grew so bright no one could see him…

**um i have a brain cramp, if you have any ideas where this story could go that would be awesome! i hoped you liked it :D please reviw**


	4. Chapter 4

**dont kill me hope you like it :D**_  
_

_But just as they got there Ulrich glow grew so bright no one could see him…_

"Ulrich!" cried Yumi and Odd together.

The orange/yellowish light exploded and Ulrich was there on the ground taking deep breaths and coughing.

"W-what w-was that?" Ulrich asked his voice shaking nearly as much as he was.

"He's going into shock let's take him to the tower," said Yumi and kneeling next to Ulrich

"Is it even possible to go into shock on lyoko?" asked Odd of no one in particular.

"Odd!" cried Yumi

"All right, all right," Odd walked over and helped get the shivering Ulrich on his feet. His eyes were glazed over and his arms were tightly folded into his chest.

"Come on, Ulrich were going to take you somewhere safe, all right Ulrich it's just fine. Try to calm down," Yumi said her words soothingly and slowly they made their way to the tower.

"—have to do a return to the past I mean everything is just fine on earth" Aelita said. She turned to look at the others and her small smile faded. "What's wrong with Ulrich?" she asked.

"We're not quite sure but take him into the tower Odd and I will keep watch" said Yumi carefully shifting Ulrich's weight to the pink haired girl

"Alright," agreed Aelita taking small steps to the tower…

**ok i know it's been forever scince i added a new chapter but i had writers block and didnt know what to do wiht it so i hope you liked this one because hopefully there will be more soon :D**

**Ulrich: since this seems to be my job no i have to tell you to review  
**

**Me: ASK!  
**

**Ulrich: alright then dont kill me... please review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**i hope you like it took me while to write :D**_  
_

_"Alright," agreed Aelita taking small steps to the tower…_

Ulrich looked up at Aelita, but something was wrong. His eyes—instead of being his normal brown they were gold and glowing.

"Wha- what's w-wrong with m-me?" he asked.

"Shhhh" said Aelita comfortingly, "just get in the tower I'll explain then."

Ulrich nodded and closed his eyes, but kept walking. A foot away from the tower Ulrich's steps faltered and he dropped to his knees.

"Ulrich come on, were almost there, just hold on!" the princess pulled the older boy to the tower and through the 'door'.

When inside he moaned and looked up at her, "What's going on?!" he cried fear and pain apparent on his face.

"I have to de-activate the tower then Jerimie will explain," Aelita ran over the edge and up to the next level.

She placed her hand on the halo in front of her, _Code Lyoko_…_Aelita. _When she came back down Ulrich was lying on the ground, groaning pitifully.

"Ulrich, Ulrich!" cried Aelita, kneeling next to his quivering body and shaking his shoulder.

"_Uhnnn, _Aelita can you explain now?"

"I think I can explain," said Jerimie's voice. Ulrich opened his eyes. "That acute bovine pulmonary edema you phased through, it put something unfamiliar in you-"

"Speak English!" protested Ulrich his voice strained.

"The mist, it messed with your programming" explained Alieta.

Ulrich nodded. "I'll try to fix it give me a second…" said Jerimie's voice. For a second there was silence, and then Ulrich sat up shaking his head.

"I am getting really sick of asking this, but, what happened?" said Ulrich sighing with exasperation.

"Jerimie, he typed in something that helped you," said Aelita

"Thanks Jerimie," said Ulrich standing and stretching, there were a few winces but after a moment he was just fine. But Jerimie still hadn't answered. "Jerimie?" asked Ulrich.

Still no answer. "Jerimie what's going on?" asked Aelita.

"There… something…wrong… programming… glitch," Jerimie's voice was scratchy as if coming from a bad radio. "Going… try… fix…"

"We should get out there and try to help," said Ulrich, always the first to volunteer to help.

Nodding Aelita and Ulrich ran to the wall, but on contact instead of letting them through it threw them back.

"What—what was that?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm not sure. Jerimie?" said Aelita.

"Just… minute."

"Don't worry princess we'll just wait. Yumi an odd can take care of themselves" said Ulrich trying to reassure her even though he was worried himself. The pink haired girl nodded and sat down gesturing for the older boy to join her.

Suddenly Ulrich bent over groaning.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Aelita asked, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"I-I'm fine," he mumbled, looking away.

Aelita frowned and turned his head towards her. "You are not fine. What happened back there was out of the ordinary. And now it's happening again. I think you know what's wrong."

"I don't know! Seriously!" He then bent over in pain and fell to his knees.

Aelita gasped. "Ulrich!"

He kept groaning in pain, holding his stomach. "I don't...feel too good," he mumbled between his pants for breath.

"Hang on! We have to wait for Jerimie!" She stood up and tapped on the screen in front of her. "Jerimie! Ulrich's ill again Lyoko! How can this be possible?"

Jeremy's voice boomed through the tower, loud and clear. "I'm not sure, Aelita. I fixed the bug in the computer just as he seemed to get sick"

"Okay," Aelita said. She turned off the screen, turned back around to see something very strange happening gasping she said "Ulrich! You're glowing!"

"Now is not...the time for...jokes, Aelita," he gasped for breath. The glowing aura around him became brighter.

"No, really! You're glowing!"

Ulrich paused and looked at himself. He gasped. "Well, this wasn't what I expected." He choked.

His eyes were again glowing gold.

**i got a lot of this chappie from lunasky she helped me with the end i hope you like it... if you do REVIEW Ulrich's life begs that you review if i don't get at least five i'll kill him very boringly i need reviwes**


	6. Chapter 6

__**i know it's been a while scince i posted but i hope this makes up for it. :D  
**

_Ulrich paused and looked at himself. He gasped. "Well, this wasn't what I expected." He choked. _

_His eyes were again glowing gold._

"Ulrich what's going on?"

"That's what I've been asking!" he cried the glow darkened until he was surrounded with a blood red glow. He looked up at Aelita and she saw his eyes were the same hue.

"Ulrich?" The pink haired girl reached her hand out. Ulrich grinned at her his cloths darkened for a moment and he backed up slowly to the 'door'.

"Not Ulrich. I finally have one of lyoko warriors under my control!" a contorted laugh escaped Ulrich's throat. "I am XANA!"

"Jerimie we need a back to the past now, Ulrich's been controlled by XANA," cried Aelita.

"What!" Jerimie's fear was almost tangible, "back to the past commencing now!"

A bright white light engulfed the glowing boy and the white faced girl.

Suddenly Aelita was standing in the courtyard of the Kadic academy with Jerimie, odd and Yumi. "That was close," Jerimie sighed

"I know Ulrich was about to fry me" agreed Aelita. She looked around, Ulrich wasn't there.

"Ulrich?" they all whipped their heads around but Ulrich was nowhere in sight. "he was with us when the super scan went off wasn't he?" asked Yumi.

"Yea he was" agreed odd.

"Do you think something went wrong and he's still on lyoko?" Aelita asked Jerimie.

Jerimie didn't answer he was already tapping away on his laptop. Odd looked at the girls and traveled around Jerimie so that he could see the computer screen, and the girls followed suit.

"Weird, it says here that Ulrich never came off lyoko," Jerimie said

"Why is that weird?" asked Yumi

"I was getting to that. But it seems that Ulrich's signal is only half there, like he's traveling in and out of…" he trailed off tapping a few more keys. "Oh no!" he started tapping ins sequences like his life depended on it

"What is it?" asked everyone.

"Ulrich's other half the part that isn't in lyoko it isn't on earth. He's only half alive!"

Yumi started to protest but Jerimie interrupted her, "no time to explain farther we have to save Ulrich!"

It took only a few minutes before the four other lyoko warriors war in front of the computer and Jerimie was ordering the others down to the scanners.

**please review or... you know what i'll do**

**Ulrich: *gulp*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

__**i got more!  
**

_It took only a few minutes before the four other lyoko warriors' war in front of the computer and Jerimie was ordering the others down to the scanners._

"Ulrich's not in the tower, he must have wandered off" said Jerimie's voice as they landed on lyoko.

Yumi's eyes darted back and forth, looking franticly for the boy her… um, liked.

"Can't you find him with your computer skills?" asked Odd.

"It's not that simple, Odd" explained Jerimie. "The super computer detects XANA, and locates… Odd you're a genius!"

"Why, thank you Einstein. Would you tell me why?"

"it locates XANA and as Ulrich is possessed by XANA it might be able to locate him" a few moments later as triangle noise escaped from the boy's thought "no when we did the back to the past XANA left Ulrich's body. You'll just have to look.

"Alright Jerimie. Odd you take the cliffs that way" Aelita pointed away to the north. "Yumi you take the rocky land the other way, and I'll try to navigate the floating rocks that way"

All three turned but before they could take another step Ulrich's voice cried out from the cliffs.

"No get away from me!"

The lyoko warriors didn't even have to speak as they ran faster than they thought they could to the sound of their friend.

They found Ulrich under attack by krabs, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange thing was how Ulrich was reacting to the attack. He was sitting on the ground in a ball while the creatures shot at him. He must have been hit over one hundred times in the few seconds the other warriors were standing there but he did not de-virtualize.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried taking a step toward him. For a moment the creatures stopped shooting and turned to the group of three. Ulrich looked up as the attack subsided; his eyes were glowing brightest gold.

"Y-Yumi?" said Ulrich. His voice sounded shattered and exhausted, but that wasn't right. You couldn't be tired on lyoko; it was a rule, something they knew about lyoko. The same way that they thought you couldn't be sick, or unconscious on lyoko. But yet Ulrich had done those things in only the past twenty four hours—back to the past or no.

"Take out the krabs!" cried Aelita.

It was simple and took only a few seconds for Odd and Yumi to take out the few krabs.

"Ulrich!" when the explosions of the monsters were over Ulrich, who was still curled up in a ball, blacked out. Yumi ran up to him and picked up his body.

"Yumi?" coughed Ulrich, "poison."

**thank you all for the 18 reviews! review more please :D**  
** ulrich's life beggs you  
**


	8. Chapter 8

__**so my brain turned off and my fingers took over for this chapter, i hope you like because i had to read it twice before i could understand where i was going with it :D  
**

_"Yumi?" coughed Ulrich, "poison."_  
(Ulrich)  
the pain was indescribable. It penetrated my entire body, there was no way i could have known anything even close to this pin now. I heard someone's worried voice above me i didn't know or care who it was. Unless someone could stop my body's horrible throbbing. The voice continued to repeat the same thing over and over, was it my name. I didn't know. Lips brushed my cheek and for a moment shock over powered pain. Who-who would...? Yumi's beautiful face was above me she was the one who had kissed me, wait _she kissed me?! _Her face darkened around the edges, but i didn't want it to i wanted to stare at her face forever, to forget the pain. But now all i could see was her mouth that kept saying my name. i couldn't se, but whether it was from bright light or total darkness i couldn't say. the light/dark seemed to be tinted with gold. Why gold? XANA controlled with blood red and darkest black, and i knew this was from XANA no one else could case such agony. Yumi's mouth disappeared and pain swallowed me again

* * *

"We have to get him back to the tower" said Aelita looking down at Ulrich who was still clutched in Yumi's arms. Just a moment before she had kissed him on the cheek and Ulrich would never know.  
"I agree" said Odd "hey Einstein could you send us some transport" and Odd was something else Aelita couldn't understand. He was taking this so calmly, but when he turned to her she could feel the fear and anxiety radiating from him.  
She wanted to tell both the warriors that Ulrich would be ok that at any moment he would jump up laughing at a joke. But she couldn't, not even Jerimie could figure out what was wrong with Ulrich.  
Just to confirm her sorrows Jerimie said "you found Ulrich, how is he?"  
"Unconscious" said Odd  
"I cannot figure out what's wrong with him, and a according to some readings he has no life points yet, but he's not de-virtualizing"  
Aelita barely noticed the ride back the tower she was so lost in thought. Ulrich had been draped over the back of the hover wing and Aelita was riding the over bike. the hand grips were to big which only reinforced her feeling that Ulrich was too big, too strong for something like this to happen to.

* * *

(Ulrich)

When i opened my eyes again the pain was as fresh as ever but my vision had come back. i seemed to be inside a tower but how i had gotten there i didn't know. Above me Yumi's face was worried, and had tears at the corner, but we could cry on lyoko. Odd was a little way off with the same worry in his eyes. And a little farther Aelita was talking to Jerimie through a small screen that held the blonde boyish face.  
"Ulrich how do you feel?" asked Yumi gently at seeing my eyes open.  
"I've felt better" i admitted, my voice was awful sounding like someone had dunked sand in my throat.

Then Yumi backed away from me her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked

"Y-your e-eyes" she said.

I stared to ask further when pain, worse than anything I had ever felt filled my head and again the word _poison _filled my head in an eerie echoing chorus.

**i feel like this story is getting repetitive but i can help it. the story will egt better and some new stuff is coming thank you SO much for my epic 20 review's your all awesome :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**it's been a while and i have been givig this thought i hope you like it :D**

_I stared to ask further when pain, worse than anything I had ever felt filled my head and again the word poison filled my head in an eerie echoing chorus_

"Ulrich," whispered Aelita. She turned back to Jerimie's face which was still on the screen, although now it was twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Aelita is something wrong with Ulrich again?"Jerimie asked.

"Um, yea" said Odd from behind Aelita "he's bent over clutching his head… again!"

"Oh, no," said Jerimie. He turned his head to his keyboard and began clicking away as fast as his fingers would move. "I can't find anything wrong with him other than his life points"

"Are you sure," begged Aelita.

"Yes I am completely sure. I mean there was the mist that traveled into his virtual being, but it hasn't done anything that I can find"

"but Jerimie could it just be the life points that were causing this?"" asked Odd/

"No I don't think it could. The life points are only keeping track of how long his virtual body will last"

"But if they're negative…" trailed off Odd

"Then Ulrich's human body is deteriorating" sulked Jerimie.

"But how could XANA find Ulrich's human body?" asked Aelita, confused.

"That's it I have to look up how his human body is doing!" exclaimed Jerimie.

"But how can you do that our body's disappear when we're on lyoko," protested Odd

"No actually they're not" explained Jerimie "when you virtualize your physical being is sent into the network the physical is dispersed-"

"Aelita what does he mean?"

"He says that your body's DNA is traveling through the internet around you keeping you here"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

Jerimie jumped back from his keyboard and stared at a picture on the screen "I don't know what's going on –I've never seen anything like this…ever!"

"What, what is it?" asked Aelita.

"Ulrich's life points they're traveling to negative numbers!" Jerimie jumped back from his screen with a yelp. "This is beyond insane!" both the pink hared girl and the boy dressed in purple were bursting to ask what had happened to make him look so pale and concerned. "It's the-the thing that XANA implanted in Ulrich it—it" he couldn't continue.

But before he could say more Ulrich yelled in pain his hands pressed hard against his head. His eyes glowed brightly, rolled up into his head. And just like that the brown haired lyoko warrior was blacked out in Yumi's arms.

"I don't know what happened but I can tell you what is going to happen," said Jerimie quietly. "This… virus is—it's incurable. I can't fix it."

**so did you like the ulrich POV last time because i want to do it again and i want to know if you would like it. review and tell me please do or this time i might actualy kill ulrich off**


	10. Chapter 10

**_thanks you for all that you've done to support this story here's a new chappie_**

_"I don't know what happened but I can tell you what is going to happen," said Jerimie quietly. "This… virus is—it's incurable. I can't fix it."_

With this dire warning Yumi burst into tears. Odd hung his head in regret fight back tears of his own.

"No!" protested Alieta "remember when I was trapped on lyoko?" she seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Of course I do," said Jerimie.

"Back then you thought that getting me off lyoko was impossible. But then you fixed it Jerimie."

"But Alieta this is different-"

"No it's not. A friend is in trouble and we are all going to help." She turned to the two mourners in the corner. "Are you with me?" she asked.

"Wow princess I've never seen you mad before. I will help" said odd nodding.

Yumi stood up wiping the tears from her streaming eyes. "I wear on the super computer tht I will do whatever it takes to save Ulrich."

"That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," it was Ulrich's scratchy, grumpy, strained, sarcastic voice. But it was Ulrich.

Yum knelt back down and gripped his hand tightly. "I mean it," she whispered into his hand.

Odd smiled down at his buddy and gave two thumbs up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alieta and Jerimie at the same time.

"Mind meld!" cried Odd

Ignoring the purple cat Ulrich said "kind of like someone ran me over with a bus"

"Accurate description," nodded Jerimie.

"Jerimie, what are we going to do in the mean time?" asked Alieta "Ulrich can't be de-virtualized. And we can't exactly say Ulrich hopped on a plane for home, can we?"

"No you right, we have to find an excuse for his absence and find a way for Ulrich to contact us if he gets worse." There was the sound of typing and a small doorway/portal looking thing appeared "Yumi and Odd help Ulrich through that door ive made a… a pocket dimension so he can be comftorbale."

As the three walked in they saw a room that could have been Ulrich's dormitory, except it was cleaner and only had one bed. And something other than that. It had an ethereal glow, a kind of shiny unrealistic look about it. When they passed through the portal Ulrich clothes changed into the ones he normally wore for bed, a white tank top, and green pants.

Sitting down on the bed Ulrich looked around and grinned "just like home, thanks Einstein."

"If you get worse I made you a virtualized cell phone. You have a problem you just dial my number. It will contact my laptop."

"Thanks Jerimie," said Ulrich again. His eyes were getting heavier and as he lay down to sleep a small smile spread across his face.

Yumi and Odd turned quietly to go, but before they did Ulrich said without opening his eyes, "Hey Yumi. Before I passed out the first time… I know that you kissed me…"

Yumi turned bright red and left the room.

**Ok I know I said I wasn't going to update, but I got frustrated with my other stories an needed an outlet so I came to beat up Ulrich**

**Ulrich: hey!**

**Me: shhhh**

**Anyway review please so I don't have to kill him**

**Ulrich: that's my job**

**Me: fine you can tell my other piece of news**

**Ulrich: fine. Bird brain here **

**Me: hey!**

**Ulrich: don't interrupt, anyway she would like to thank hgirl who left her 14 reviews she would like to thank her and kindly tell her to get an account**

**Me: :D**


	11. Chapter 11

She breathed quickly, almost panting as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She wanted to run faster but- out of breath and carying her package- this was the only pace she could set. The figure of the girl in dark clothes stopped when she reached the bridge. If you were there you could have seen clearly the backpack that was in her arms, but her face was still hidden.

Looking furtively around she ran across the bridge and into the biulding that sat on a small island in the lake. She took the elevator doen to the basement where a large computer stood. Pressing a few buttons the girl went even farther down and into a cylindrical machine that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

Once inside there was a large flash of light and the girl inside disappeared.

The girl was now in a skin tight uniform, but her pace did not change. She approached a tower the was glowing faintly green. Once she entered she found a door that seemed to lead to no where.

but once inside you could see clearly a room in partial darkness- a dorm room of sorts. One of the beds was empty having no signs that anyone had ever slept in it. But in the other one sat a weak and pale figure reading a book. But when the girl entered he smiled.

"Hello, Yumi," he croaked.

The girl in the skin tight uniform smiled back at him. She told him about what as going on at school and the latest stories about Kadic. It always made him feel less distant from the others. She had been doing this for two weeks which was throw long the boy- Ulrich- had been trapped in this reborn room.

He never seemed to get hungry or thirsty or any other human needs. But he always seemed tried and drained.

"Has Jeremie made any progress?" Asked Ulrich before Yumi left, just the same as he did everytime time.

Yumi sighed sadly but tried to pull a smile up. "Just a little." she said just as she did every time."

Then she left.

* * *

Later that night up Ulrich woke to a pounding sensation in his head. He felt like someone had been pounding It with hammer but he didn't know why. Standing he walked to the full length mirror on the wall. Despite the dark he could see himself clearly.

His hair was a mess, having not combed it for two weeks. Along with his dirty messy clothes, he looked like he'd been sleeping for two weeks... which he had. But what stuck out the most was his pale face, sunk in cheeks, and shinning gold eyes.

He only had time to retake in the color of his eyes before he felt himself loosing coherence and he blacked out.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Ulrich," said Aletia smiling. She felt so guilty that she and Jerimie hadn't found anything useful to get him better but she felt better knowing he wouldn't be so alone.

"Yea," agree Odd. "I think Kiwi's missed him."

"I don't think that's it Odd," argued Jerimie. He felt even more guilty than Aletia, if that were possible.

Yumi didn't say anything as she thought hard about her visit last night. None of her friends knew that she visited Ulrich more than them and so far Ulrich hadn't let on. But every time she went he asked if his friends had made any progress. But this time hadn't been the casual question. She had seen the desparation in his eyes. He was beginning to fear that he would never get out of there. He was tired and lonely.

"Say hi for me," said Jerimie before virtualizing them.

Once on lyoko the trio traveled the short distance into the green glowing tower. Yumi dint not speak a word but thought the entire time about that night.

"Guys," began Yumi. But before she could continue they stepped through the door and into Ulrich's room. But he wasn't there.

**I know it's really short but... I updated. Before you come after me with knifes and hand grenades for not updating I Khadijah no idea where this story was going. Now I have an idea that should last at least three or four more chapters. ENJOY **

**R&R!**


End file.
